Julius E.O Speedwagon
Julius E.O Speedwagon is a character featured in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Legacies Before. Appearance Julius E.O Speedwagon is normally seen clad in a dark, black ragged robe with a dark, pointed hood. He is seen wearing a bird skull, similarly to that of a plague doctor, and he has bloody rags covering his neck and lower face. He wears a brown and silver belt, and has stitches that loosely keeps the rags together. He wears copper ankle bracers, black shoes, and metal bracers with spikes lining it. When unmasked, his head is nothing more than a skull, In fact, his whole body is a skeleton, and there is no skin, or muscle on it, as it has been stripped clean. Personality Julius is an odd individual, to say the very least. He has a knack for talking in rhyme, and is known to make jokes about his opponents when fighting them. However, when he gets serious, and isn't playing around, than he is incredibly diligent, and dedicated, and will stop at nothing to achieve his goal, no matter how morally astray it may seem to other people. He has multiple layers to him, one that is serious, one that is silly, and one that is kindhearted, and caring. This multi layered personality of his is reflected heavily in his stand ability. Synopsis History Julius E.O Speedwagon, born Joshua Eobard Ostusus Speedwagon, was born in 1250, and was a peasant boy in england, under the harsh rule of the Brando Household. He was kidnapped by a noble of the Brando Household, and, as it turns out, the noble was a vampire. The Vampire turned him into a zombie, in exchange for his eternal service. Joshua, not having any other choice, agreed to. Joshua turned his back on him, and let the kingdom bring down the Brando name, reducing them to a family of peasants from their once royal rule. Due to this, Joshua had to go through many a name change, and had to pose as his descendants, even creating a thick web of lies, that he was a descendant of a line of Plague Doctors, due to his eternal life, he could never escape from this, and he hasn't ever told anybody about his real past, except for Jo'ziah. Due to Julian's eternal life, his skin began to decay, and he had to cleanse himself of his own skin, rendering him just a clothed skeleton, and due to him not being able to die, unless forcefully killed, He survived the black plague that was to come, and gained a stand due to it, forcing him to leave the kingdom, and accompany Jo'ziah, as he was the only person that would ever support him. Abilities See Main Article, The Planets. Dimension Shifter The Planets' main ability is to allow it's user to traverse 'dimensions' by placing themselves upon a surface. Due to how the stand manifests, in order for the user to initiate this ability, the user must first place the stand upon their head, and slice themselves in half. Once this process is complete, the user will successfully 'traverse the dimension', and can change to higher dimensions, without having to repeat the same process. These dimensions are categorized as the 3rd Dimension, the 2 and 1/2 dimension, the 2nd Dimension, the 1 and 1/2 Dimension, and the first dimension. Extra-Dimensional Action The Planets' secondary ability is to allow it's user to act upon dimensions higher than the one is present in, without having to traverse to it. However, they must be in the dimension under it in order for this ability to work. (For example, in order to act in 3D, you'd have to be within 2.5D.) Any action done within this higher dimension is unable to be traced back to the user. The Planets: Revolution This ability activates after it is sliced with the Lance Of Dreams. This ability allows The user to transcend into the 4th Dimension, allowing them to act, and observe, without any action being traced back to them. They still retain the other abilities that they had before they were sliced by the Lance Of Dreams, but now they are able to access the 4th Dimension, and also can act up to 2 higher dimensions. (For example, acting in 3D while being in 1D.)